Escape
by LetMeNotBePissed
Summary: Latvia(Ravis) is being held captive by Ivan(Russia) and is forced into being his lover. But Ravis has a secret that only Ivan knows... he's actually a girl. Ravis is forced into secrecy, unable to share the truth with her brothers and forced to be with Ivan. But, who can she turn to when she's in need of rescue? IvanXRavis(forced- almost smutt) LudwigXRavis(Main pairing)


((I don't own any of these characters.

Ravis- Latvia

Ivan- Russia

Sorry. There is forced smutt. It takes up the majority of the first chapter and has little to do with the second. Ravis is a prisoner within Ivan's home, forced to hide who she is and forced to be Ivan's lover. There is implied rape later on, but for now it doesn' quite make it. This chapter will describe what Latvia's going through at the current point in time. Germany's character is not introduced until later on. Comment with whatever you like. I understand if this is not what you'd expected, but you were warned. I'm a serious fan and I rely on serious headcannons, so please don't bully me over what my mind though up. This isn't supposed to be happy and funny. Thank you so much for reading.))

A smaller Nation. Nowhere near as important as anything relevant that drifted around within Europe, nor as fearsome. Latvia was just a quiet little Nation, dominated by a strength larger than its own. Larger than what it could ever dream of being. Forced to hide from the undeniable truth, masquerading around as something it was not. The Nation cowered away from any of its oppressors, turning inside out to smother the secrets that threatened to boil over.

Strong arms enveloped Latvia, his touch bringing her heart to race. A normally average situation between lovers was the very source of the smaller Nation's nightmares. She wanted to scream, to cry out. Anything to lash out against the Russian's touch.

His voice filled the air as his arms held her back firmer against his torso, "You're not going to run away again, da?"

Ivan was strong. Easily able to overpower the frightened Ravis and bend her to his will. And in his arms, she had no chance to escape. The small Nation was left to tremble within the larger's embrace. Afterall, defying his will was a fatal mistake.

He spoke again, sending her nerves flying, "You don't like the cold. That's why I have to warm you up~" The smile in his voice grew wide, "Right, Ravis?"

As he called to her, all she could imagine was those dreaded lips, her name falling from them coldly, holding her down with forceful kisses. She nodded and squeaked out a small sentiment of agreement, trying to keep her mouth shut otherwise as he made an attempt to wriggle out of his tightened hold. She had lost access to her arms when his heavy hold upon her was first implicated and her short boyish locks fell before her eyes, nearly blinding her as she squirmed to break free.

Instead of earning her freedom, Ivan had just sat against the bed and pulled her into his lap, turning her so that she was facing him. She shifted uncomfortably in his lap, shying away from his lips. But once again, he feeble attempts at escape were denied and she fell prisoner within his lips.

Ravis flushed as his hard lips held against her own, which seemed to be intent to obtain something more than just her lips and the nervous swell of heat that rose up into her face. He pulled away, observing her bruised lips and admiring the tears that fell from her sheets all the way to the soft bedding beneath.

Ivan's eyes were soft, curious even. He watched her sob and cry still trapping her with that thick embrace. Just as gentle as those wonderful purple eyes were his fingers, caressing her flaming cheek, wiping the tears away. She shook away the fear and made an attempt to offer a smile. Anything that could held her escape his touch.

"Ah, Do you not like me anymore?" the words fell flat from his lips and he glared coldly at the delicate girl.

She winced. She'd made the most dangerous mistake that anyone in her position could. She'd crossed his words, losing his trust and kindness. Everything she worked so hard to build up. Today, he had been gentle and kind to her and she had taken that for granted. Now she'd lost everything. How could she get back on his good side again when all that seemed to bring her was pain? Maybe, if she just let him touch her then he would have let her outside. He would have let her escape from his hold. She could have ran out into the open world, free from all of his oppression, but she had been weak. Ravis was just a weak little girl left to her Master's bidding. And now, she had betrayed him. She had to pay the price. Lost his withering trust.

His grip upon her loosened, though Ravis was far from free. All within a moment, Ivan had pushed her off his lap and unto the bed, crawling above her.

"N-no!" She squeaked, "I-I like you!"

That smile was just as deadly as any dagger. It was far too late for any hero to save her. She'd done her wrongs and had to earn her salvation back once again. The strong Russian had already made up his mind, pinning her hands down with a fierce grip, looming over her frail body,

She trembled as he brought her hands above her head, holding them down with one strong hand. Ravis cried harder, lashing out against his horrible touch. Her hands were held easily, as if she were putting up no struggle at all. With his free hand, he tore away her clothing.

Lips pressed hard against her own, bruising her fair flesh. Soon, his lips travelled down her cheek till his hot breath was quite loud within her ear, rasping out what her blunt reasoning had fated her with,

"I don't believe that." Ravis visibly shuddered, "Shall I make you like me?"

More heavy kisses and more of her fair skin was revealed. His lips were travelling down to the base of her throat, sucking and nipping at her soft flesh along the way as her coat fell open, buttons scattering over the bed, getting lost in the disheveled sheets. Ivan then pulled her coat away, exposing her lacey undergarments. Ravis flushed, yanking for her hands to be free, but they remained pinned to the silky sheets. Anything just to hide herself from his cruel gaze. But there was nothing to do so, leaving her exposed like a weak animal ready to be devoured by the strong wolf.

His knee pushed between her thighs as she desperately fought to keep them together. His deep laugh vibrated through the base of her neck, mocking her feeble attempts at freedom and the destruction of her last defense. She was powerless against him. Just a weak little girl.

Fingers found her delicate breasts, fondling and pinching at her nipples. Doing anything and everything in order to receive a reaction that would satisfy his sadistic thirst. He'd already taken everything from her. Her Purity, her freedom, her identity… everything had gone to him. Now, all he could do was fill her with pain so that fresh tears would fall from her wide orbs. Ravis was just an object, embellishing his shelf. She didn't belong to herself anymore.

"A-ah!" She cried out, trying to jerk out of his grasp, "…H-hurts!"

But, Ivan didn't listen. Instead, he laughed again. Lips travelling to her exposed breasts. He took in a petite nipple, sucking and nipping and prodding at it with his tongue. She moaned then cried out for him to stop. Her pleas fell on deaf ears though, as his fingers reached the hem of her trousers.

She yelped as her creamy thighs were exposed to the cold air as Ivan ripped her trousers away with a swift tug.

"I-I'll be good!" Ravis plead as his fingers snuck into her panties, "Please!" Again, all she received was the denial of her wishes and a simple reminder of his rough touch.

The smaller nation thrashed, her back arching as she struggled to escape his fingers. His fingers pushed into her core, without warning. She writhed against his touch. Ivan had given her nothing but pain. And sadly, that was all she knew in this world. The only other clarity to her was the possibility of escape.

With no end in sight, Ravis waited for the end to com, although each passing moment seemed to stretch on for years. Eventually, she hushed, accepting the zero percent chance of evading him. Tears fell from her face silently. Eventually this would end, though she couldn't see any end in sight. Her heart pounded rapidly as she panted through her fears.

Though, salvation did come. It came in the form of a firm knock upon the home's heavy wooden doors. One... Two more knocks were dealt before Ivan even considered rising up from his fantasy. A "guest" had interrupted Ivan's fun, delaying the horror that would befall Ravis.

Thr large nation released her hands and got off the bed, composing himself before he left. He turned back to Ravis, who was making a desperate attempt to cover herself. To hide her naked body from his gaze. And angry crimson lit up her face, changing her ears colors. Though Ivan didn't seem to notice, offering her another one of his fatal smiles.

"It seems that Mr. Ludwig has a bone to pick with me, da?" He adjusted his collar, "Well, never mind. Get cleaned up and then come help entertain our guest, okay?"

Ravis swallowed hard, "Y-yessir."

Ivan finished collecting himself and then nodded tersely and left the room, leaving Ravis still alone and trapped within his cold walls.


End file.
